


I Need Cooperation From Myself

by Ma_skee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Sick Character, Sick Harry Styles, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_skee/pseuds/Ma_skee
Summary: In this fic Harry had ulcerative colitis - a life long chronic illness.In the middle of the Take Me Home tour, Harry starts to feel a flare up. He keeps pushing himself because he doesn't want to disappoint his fans but he really should be taking some time to get better.Basically, Harry is sick while performing and it's not going well.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	I Need Cooperation From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, this is my first 1D fanfic, please be nice

It's funny how we tend to wake up when the car stops moving. Harry had been lying down in his bunk on the tour bus, trying to get some sleep. He had been so exhausted these past few days, more that the usual. Hopefully they were just at a light...

"Harry?" There was a gentle knocking on the wall next to his head.

Harry didn't move. He really just wanted to sleep some more.

"Harry, love, you need to get up. We're here." The curtain was pulled back, flooding the little bunk with light. Louis started shaking his shoulder. Harry gave a small moan.

"Five minutes?" Harry's voice caught in his throat. Louis gave a small laugh and shook his head, receiving a sigh in return. "Can you grab me my jacket please?"

"Yeah, I got it. Now get out of bed, sleepyhead."

Louis kept the curtain open when he left and when he came back with Harry's jacket in hand, he was leaning against the wall, stretching one arm above his head. Harry's shirt had lifted up, showing his belly. Louis walked up to him and gently placed his lips on Harry's neck, giving him small kisses. Harry lowered his arm onto Lou's shoulders and kissed his forehead. In return, Lou slipped his hand under Harry's shirt to rub his belly, but was cut off when Harry inhaled sharply and pulled away.

"What?" Lou asked, startled by his sudden actions.

"Sorry." Harry murmured, his hands on his stomach.

"What happened Love?"

"My stomach hurts, I'm sorry."

"Haz... don't apologize, it's not your fault."

"I know..."

Louis held out the jacket and Harry took it gratefully. They both slipped on a pair of shoes and headed towards the building. Once they were inside, Lou slipped his hand into Harry's.

"Hey," Harry stopped. "I'm gonna use the toilet." He pointed behind him at the bathrooms they had just passed.

"Alright. The rest of us are in the dressing room, down this hall, left at that sign there and then right at the end of that hallway."

Harry nodded. "I'll meet you there." His voice sounded strained and urgent.

Louis gave Harry a small kiss on his hand. "Don't take to long, we're a little behind schedule."

"M-hm, got it." Harry pulled his hand from Lou's and ducked into the bathroom.

Louis turned and continued to head to the dressing room. Harry had been off the past few days, which worried Lou. He was probably just feeling a bit ill, but he seemed so drained all the time and his skin was suddenly so pale. On top of that, he hadn't been eating very much. Harry had only been sick... maybe a week but he looked like he had dropped ten pounds. He would be better soon though.

As Louis got closer to the dressing room, he could hear both music and loud shouts from the other boys. As soon as he stepped into the room, he was bombarded with shouts.

"Ey, Louis is here!" Niall told the room.

"Lou, we are ready for you at-"

"Louis, where is Harry?" A manager interrupted everyone else. "You said you were going to get him? Where is he? Ugh, I should've sent another manager, we are already behind, we need to get you in hair and makeup and start warming up-"

"Easy mate!" Lou snapped. "Harry's coming, he just stopped at the toilet. Would you calm down?"

"Nate!" The manager in front of Louis called over one of his buddies. "Can you go find Harry? Louis, you go to hair and makeup."

"I told you Harry's coming, you don't need to send someone to find him."

"Louis, just go to makeup."

Before Louis could keep arguing, Harry showed up at the door behind him.

"See, I told you he was fine. No need to pull out your hair."

"Louis, go to makeup. Don't make me say it again. Harry, you go to wardrobe."

"or what?" Louis challenged.

"Lou," Harry murmured in his ear. "Just go to makeup, I'm here now."

Louis huffed. "Alright, alright." He turned and made his way to makeup while Harry was lead to wardrobe. There he changed out of his sweats and into a black blazer over a white shirt and a crisp pair of black trousers. Just before sending him to makeup, a red cloth was tucked into his breast pocket. 

At makeup, he received many comments about his pale face. He just laughed it off and drank from his water bottle.

\-----

"Alright boys, ten minutes 'till stage time! Let's head up." 

The five boys all filed behind the manager as they headed up to the stage. They could the cheers of fans above. Harry suddenly felt nervous, a prickly feeling running through his body. He still felt so, so tired. He knew it was his ulcerative colitis acting up, but he wasn't going to disappoint fans by not showing up on stage. Even though his stomach was hurting. Even though he felt lightheaded every time he stood up. Even though he had eaten next to nothing over the past few days. Even though he felt utterly miserable. People from all over the world wanted to see him perform and he was going to, because he knew the fans loved it.

Lou dropped back next to him. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Not the best."

"Can I do anything?"

Harry sighed. "I just want to go back to bed."

Louis gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry love."

Harry winced at a sudden sharp pain flashing through his middle. Louis' smile fell into a face of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm okay."

"Are you hurting?"

"It's just nerves, I'm fine."

"Harold, you better not be lying."

"I'm fine Lou."

Louis didn't get a chance to respond because they had reached the panel that would open to reveal the boys to the crowd. A manager shoved Liam in between the two boys, receiving a glare from Louis. Liam lead them in their pre concert chant. The panel rose.

\-----

Harry was feeling terrible, but trying his very best not to show it. About a half hour into the performance, one of his knees began aching - another side affect of the disease. It wasn't too bad but Zayn noticed he was hobbling a bit and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? You don't look to well." 

Harry just shrugged.

The rest of the boys had picked up that Harry wasn't doing so well. He was taking every chance he got to sit on ground, was having a hard time keeping up with the pace of the show, and he kept shaking. Twice he had gone backstage to use the bathroom, telling the others to cover for him. He spent a long time in the toilet as well, but just told the fans that the restrooms were ages away, even though it wasn't true. The sharp pain he had felt before coming on stage kept returning and it was getting harder and harder to not react to it.

They had come to the part of the show where a floating platform was going to lift them above the crowd and carry them to a second stage. Harry was nervous about being on the other stage because there was no way for him to get to a bathroom if he needed one. But the show must go on, right?

The boys stepped onto the platform and clipped on the waistbands. Zayn was standing on Harry's right, Lou was on his left. Harry bit his lip and buried his face in his arm, pretending to wipe sweat off his face when he was actually hiding a wince. The platform began to rise.

Liam began singing Last First Kiss as the others waved to the crowd below. Harry was getting ready to sing his part when another sharp pain flashed through his body. He couldn't help the small whimper that escaped, which both Zayn and Lou heard. He waved them off, not wanting the fans to know something was wrong. Besides, it was his turn to sing.

Harry's solo was short, but as soon as he began to sing he suddenly felt very lightheaded. He closed his eyes and kept singing, tipping his head back and hitting the high note. Fans screamed their approval but Harry didn't notice because he suddenly felt himself tipping backwards and could see black on the edge of his vision. 

He was about to pass out while standing on a floating stage hanging over thousands of fans.

Harry flug out his arms, one reaching for his mic stand, the other hitting Lou in the shoulder. 

Louis had been watching Harry while he was singing and was startled when his pale face suddenly took on a grey tinge and he began tipping backwards. Immediately, Louis had grabbed his arm, terrified that Harry was about to fall into the crowd below. Luckily, right as Louis grabbed Harry, he seemed to snap out of it and right himself, clinging to his mic stand. The other three boys continued singing the chorus.

From the fans point of view, it had looked like Harry had lost his balance after tipping backwards to sing his high note. No one suspected that he had just nearly passed out.

Louis was still holding Harry's arm as he leaned over so Harry could hear him over the crowd.

"Mate, what the hell was that?"

"I just got a bit dizzy."

"You almost fell into the crowd!"

Harry just looked at him, feeling his eyes beginning to tear up. He really felt like shit.

"Harry, you need to sit down. Take your mic and sit down."

Harry did exactly what Lou told him as Zane covered his solo. 

During the short instrumental he jokingly told the fans that he was scared of heights, earning some laughter. Niall laughed as well before also taking a seat and hanging his legs over the edge, swinging them back and forth as he sung his solo.

\-----

Once the platform had landed and the boys hopped off, Louis went to the edge of the stage to talk with the security.

"Hey, do you think we can go back sooner than planned? Harry's not feeling too well."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you mate." He gave the security a pat on the shoulder before turning back to the conversation happening between the other boys. 

It wasn't long before the same guard was waving Louis over.

"I spoke with some people but they want to send you back at the scheduled time."

"What? No, we need to got back sooner."

"I tried to tell 'em."

"Tell 'em again!"

"Louis, what's up?" Louis looked behind him to see Liam looking down. He stood up so Liam could hear him.

"I'm trying to get them to send us back early because Harry is clearly not doing well and if something happens it be better for us to be on the big stage but they won't budge."

Louis turned back to the guard, who was speaking into his walkie-talkie. "They are requesting to be sent back early-"

"No, no I am not requesting, I'm telling you - We need to go back early."

The guard gave a hefty sigh. "They say they need to go back early."

As the security listened to someone on the other side through his earpiece, Niall started the boys on their next song. Louis stayed right where he was, singing his parts while crouching on the edge of the stage next to the guard, waiting for a response.

A few minutes later he held up two fingers. "Two songs early."

"Thank you mate, truly thank you."

Louis got up and informed the others, letting them know that their time on this small stage was going to get cut short. 

\-----

They managed to make it back to the big stage without anyone nearly falling off the floating platform. As soon as they had landed, Harry ducked backstage again. 

The rest of the concert was pretty smooth, other than Niall and Louis once bumping into each other, causing both of them to fall in a tangle of arms and legs.

Soon they were saying their goodbyes to the crowd and heading up to the little platform behind the sliding panel again. Harry's facade dropped as soon as the panel did. He felt absolutely miserable. His stomach was hurting, his body was shaking, and his knee was still aching. At least now Lou could interact with him without any worry now. 

They had to make a quick stop at the dressing room to get out of their stage clothes before going back on the tour bus. Harry dropped onto the nearest couch, completely exhausted. He brought his knees to his chest and lay his head on his hands, trying to stop the shaking. Lou sat down next to him and put an arm over his shoulder.

"C'mon love, we just need to get undressed and then we can go sleep on the bus."

Harry didn't move. Instead, a small sob escaped his mouth.

"Oh, Harry..." Lou began to run his hands through Harry's curly hair. "I know your tired but the sooner we do this the sooner you can go to sleep."

"Lou..."

"Yes dear?"

"This isn't just a normal sickness."

Lou felt a sudden tightness in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"It's my Ulcerative Colitis flaring up."

"Your what now?"

"The disease I told you about? I thought I told you I had an autoimmune disease..."

"Oh. I remember now."

"Louis!" Zane called from the other side of the room. "C'mon! We have to leave!"

"Alright, Alright!" Lou stood up and grabbed Harry's hands. "C'mon Harry, we need to go get changed." 

Harry just looked up at Lou with tears in his eyes. His stomach hurt so bad, he didn't want to move. Lou gently tugged on his hands again. Slowly Harry stood up, biting his lip to keep from calling out. He unbuttoned his jacket and shirt as they walked to the dressing room. They bumped into Liam leaving the room just as they reached it.

"You two need to hurry up. The bus is leaving soon."

Harry walked past Liam and dropped his shirts over a chair before starting to unbutton his trousers.

"We know the bus is leaving." Louis muttered. "Can you do me a favor? Can you find some things for Harry? Like Gatorade, a heat pad, maybe some Tylenol? and a thermometer, I think he's got a fever."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll bring it to the bus. But for real, hurry up."

"Psh, what are they going to do, leave without us?"

"Just hurry."

Louis pulled off his jacket and headed into the room, surprised to find Harry still struggling with his trouser button.

"My hands are too shaky." Harry whispered, some tears trickling down his face.

"Let me help." Lou quickly undid the awkward clasp. "There."

"Thanks Lou."

The boys quickly finished replacing their show clothes with their sweats before heading out into the hall and being ushered by security onto the bus.

Harry kicked off his shoes and curled up on the nearest sofa. Louis went looking for Liam.

"I found Gatorade and Tylenol, and there were some heat packs in the first aid kit. I couldn't find a thermometer though." 

"That's okay, thank you Liam."

Louis set the items on the couch next to Harry before heading back towards the bunks. He was quiet because Zayn had already crawled into his bunk. He pulled the blanket from his bunk, grabbed his laptop from his bag, and headed back to Harry.

"Hey Love." Lou whispered. 

'Hi." Harry sounded exhausted.

"I have a few things for you." Lou held out the Gatorade and two Tylenol pills. Harry gratefully accepted, setting the pills in his mouth and then taking a sip of the Gatorade. 

Lou then popped the heat packs and handed them to Harry, who tucked them under his sweater, over his sore belly. Next Lou sat down next to him, pulled the blanket over them, and opened his laptop.

"Wanna watch a show?"

"... can we watch Pretty in Pink?"

"Of course."

Louis cued up the movie and Niall, who had been sitting on the far corner of the couch, scooted closer to watch as well. 

It wasn't long before Harry dosed off with his head on Lou's shoulder, but Lou didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to watch a video of them singing Last First Kiss many times to make sure I got the singing order right.
> 
> Anyway, that's that! Hope you enjoyed! I really enjoy receiving comments and am also open to suggestions and prompts.
> 
> Also if you have any questions or something, let me know.


End file.
